landmarkfandomcom-20200213-history
Emitter
Emitters are Props which can be interacted with to create a visual effect. Overview Emitters (often called Motes) are one of the most varied props in Landmark. *For example all emitters with Torch Fire in their names have a flame that is identical to the Standing Torch, but without the wooden lower part of the torch. *Most flame emitters have a regular sized version and a small version. The smaller versions are a compact flame with greater limits on the size they can be scaled up to compared to the regular versions *There are numerous emitters that mimic weather or ambient weather effects, like mist. *Some have a unusual effects that are well suited to fantasy-themed or sci-fi themed designs. Using Emitters *The actual prop base portion of the emitter that you can place and move around is a tiny pyramid shape; the small size allows players to hide the Emitter base within terrain, where the base can not be seen. :*Hiding the prop base allows players to use the effects without the distraction that would normally be caused by attempting to hide a prop to use its effects. :*An example: in the past, some players would use the Obsidian Obelisk for the glowing effect on the prop, but the size of the Obsidian Obelisk made hiding the rest of it difficult and limited the use of the glow effect; the emitters eliminate this problem. *They must be clicked to turn them on and off, like a Light Orb (prop). :Tips and Tricks: *Some emitters take awhile to start showing their effects. This is true of effects like fog and smoke. *Some emitters cover a very large area at their natural size, so zoom your camera out if you do not see the effect after a few minutes. This is true of effects like the Jellyfish Emitter. *Emitters can be scaled up and down in size, just like other props, using the Fine Tuning system. Scaling will change the radius of the effects, not just the size of the emitter pyramid base. Emitters work well with the Linking and Triggering system, to cause visual effects when a visitor interacts with the claim. There are large number of types of emitters. Check the Prop Palette under Special Effects for a variety of emitters you can use or the Lumen Station to see which you may not have discovered yet. Examples This prop is so full of variety, a full list would make the page too long. See the Emitters category page for a full list of those on the wiki. Some examples of emitters include: Electricty-emitter.jpg|Electricity Mote Emitter Lava-fire-small-emitter.jpg|Lava Fire (Small) Mote Emitter Waterfall-emitter.jpg|Waterfall Mote Emitter :See the 'Innate Special Effects Props (List)' for all emitters included as soon as you create a character. :See the 'Mote Emitters by Type (List)' for a list of all emitters on this wiki. Video Demonstrations :Note: the video linked here was created during closed beta; however, it is still a good representation of how diverse and varied emitters are and what they can do. You can see several emitters on this playlist of Landmark Prop Demonstrations. Other Info *As of March 2015 there were over 40 types of motes. Related Topics *Creature Props - props that work well with the emitters, these are similar to NPCs that players can use on their build sites. *Story Tools - tools to create a unique story or combat experience for fellow players. *Linking and Triggering - a system with which players can cause one action by visitors to trigger the next action by props and creatures. Category:Special effects